


Far Too Late

by zeldadestry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 100_women, Drabble, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the reason for her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> AU, canon divergence: how might Petunia have responded if Harry had died?  
> prompt 024, 'eyes', for 100_women fanfic challenge

He was the reason for her death. You allowed yourself to hate him, punish him. You told yourself it wasn’t wrong; you had to protect yourself. You refused to lose her again.

This is why she died.

She never had to see these empty eyes, reflecting so hideously your own.

It is your turn to pay. These eyes, her eyes, condemn you.

_I beg you for another chance. This time I will love him as a part of you. I will love him as though he is you. I will love him!_

_Forgive me, sister, I died along with you. ___  



End file.
